Jubilee
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A good deed is its own reward, but that shouldn't stop people from trying to repay their debts... or so Fumi seems to think. But Sharna begs to differ.


**Jubilee**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ crackshiplet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Characters/Pairings: Sharna, Fumi; mentions of onesided [Fumi x Hayate]

Summary: A good deed is its own reward, but that shouldn't stop people from trying to repay their debts... or so Fumi seems to think. But Sharna begs to differ.

* * *

"OH MY GOD IT'S AN AIRPLANE!"

Fumi Hibino looked up at the big, winged vehicle-majigger with an astounded look on her face. She pointed, wide-eyed, at the jet in the air. Next to her stood Sharna Alamgir, her friend. They were in an airport somewhere in Japan, probably in the Kanto region.

"Yes, Fumi," said the Indian Hakuou first-year dryly. "It is."

Fumi's bright, round orange eyes scanned the tiny porthole-like windows which dotted the approaching commercial airliner's ponderous length. They were like itty bitty sensory nodes marking the length of some gigantic, aluminum bird.

"I wonder if Hayate-sempai will be on it?" the happy-go-lucky Hakuou first-year wondered aloud.

"That's doubtful," Sharna bluntly replied.

Fumi blanched at the frankness of her friend's statement, and spun around to stare open-mouthed at her Indian cohort, little tears beaded up in the corners of her eyes. She looked appalled, disbelieving at Sharna's words.

"Ehhh?! Why do you say that, Sharna?!" she yelped melodramatically, passionately milking the giant cow. "How can you betray my trust like this?!"

Ms. Alamgir stared blandly at Fumi, unmoved.

"This isn't his flight," Sharna said simply.

Fumi gasped. "H-H-How do you know that?!" she exclaimed, making a cross with her fingers. "ESP...? Do you have ESP?!"

"They have the arrival times posted on the board. Ayasaki's flight isn't due to arrive for another ten minutes."

A beat.

"EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION!" Fumi exclaimed, pointing at Sharna. "YOU HAVE ESP!"

A vein bulged in Sharna's forehead.

Fumi Hibino was an idiot savant when it came to mathematics, but outside of that she was just a regular old idiot. She had zero common sense, and was far too excitable for her own good.

It also didn't help that she had such a shameless crush on their upperclassman Hayate Ayasaki.

Fumi had no concept of _subtlety_. Or romance. Or tact. Honestly, even Hayate – that infamously oblivious airheaded gigolo – was painfully aware of Fumi's affections for him. The girl did nothing to hide it.

"You're being particularly obnoxious today, Fumi," Sharna said flatly.

She fixed her friend with an icy, piercing, _I-am-not-in-the-mood-for-this _stare. The unspoken threat in her eyes was enough to slightly abate her friend's wild, imbecile energy.

Fumi giggled, beaming. She threw up her arms and did a clumsy sort of half twirl, closing her eyes and sighing dreamily.

"I can't wait to say hi to sempai," she said. A visible flush crept into her cheeks, and she opened her eyes to gaze starrily into the sky. "I owe him an awful lot, you know!"

"Your mom already paid him back the money," Sharna deadpanned. "You don't need to give him your body, too."

Laughter bubbled up from Fumi's lips at this. Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and her cheeks grew rosy.

"Oh, Sharna-chan, you're so silly! He saved my life by lending mom that money. My body is the _least_ I can give him!" Fumi smiled, quietly giggling, and turned her attention back to the runway outside the window.

"What kind of byzantine logic is that?" Sharna muttered under her breath. "It's not like you were dying or anything."

Fumi glanced back over her shoulder at Sharna.

"I could have!" she argued. "I was REALLY sick. If it weren't for Hayate-sempai, I might be pushing up daisies right now."

Sharna rolled her eyes. She knew there would be no point arguing the finer details with Fumi, not once she got into a mood like this. The girl was stubborn as only a true idiot could be, and once she truly dedicated herself to a course of action she could not be swayed.

Despite any and all evidence to the contrary, Fumi Hibino was _adamant_ that the brief, modest loan given to her already wealthy mother by one Hayate Ayasaki had somehow been pivotal in curing the unnamed, vaguely-defined illness which had afflicted her prior to enrolling at Hakuou. She was thus determined to 'repay' this perceived debt, regardless of the fact that her mother had already paid Hayate back.

"Whatever," Sharna muttered, not in the mood to further dispute Fumi's screwed up and backwards sense of obligation. "You don't really need an excuse if you like him, though. Just do what comes naturally."

Fumi blushed. She was silent for a moment, thoughtfully gazing into the distance, watching as passengers disembarked out on the tarmac.

"Sharna-chan is a pervert," she mused.

This earned her a smack on the back of the head.

* * *

A/N: I got the general, vague idea for this while reading Fumi's manga character bio. Until just recently, I had NO idea that she was the daughter of that woman who borrowed money from Hayate because... her daughter was sick.

Since the manga itself never really did anything with this, I decided to try and see what I could accomplish with the premise of Fumi knowing who had loaned her mom the money for... whatever it was that got her cured.

The answer?

Not very much, without dipping into gratuitous perversion... haha... *sweatdrop*

**Updated:** 8-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
